A Journey to Pangea (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Journey to Pangea. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins the Sunny Bell and Jankenland Gang going on their vacation. Mary Bell: We'll see you guys soon! Jankenman: See ya! Bongo, Tap, Ken and Bobby: Goodbye! Yuri, Chris and Lucas: Don't forget to write! Bloom (Winx): Let us know how Gardenia goes! Mary Bell: We will! And so, they set out on their vacation to Gardenia. Then, Alexander Fox Xanatos and Moana came up with an idea for bonding with Moana's family. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, let's hope your parents take our friends well enough. Moana Waialiki: We'll work things out together, Alex. Besides, it's our family bonding. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I hope you're right, Moana. Moana Waialiki: It'll be fine, Alex, trust me. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Okay, I'll take your word for it. So, they met with Moana's parents, Tui and Sina. Moana Waialiki: Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad! Tui: Moana, we were beginning to think you wouldn't make it. Sina: How are you, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Fine, thank you, Sina. Tui: We were just getting ready for our voyage across the sea, care to join us? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Sounds good to us, and I'm pretty sure our friends would like to come as well if not too busy. Tui: The more the merrier. So, Twilight, her friends, and their families joined Alex, Moana, and the tribal people of Motunui. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for inviting us, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: No problem, Twilight, we could use extra company for our voyage. Sunset Shimmer: Where are we going anyway? Moana Waialiki: Wherever the wind takes us, Sunset, My friends along with Mickey and I taught my people and my family way finding. You go where you need to be, and knowing when to go back. Maui: Hope you guys for this, we've got a long journey ahead. So, the boats begins to sail they begin their journey across the sea. Along the way, Twilight spoke with Alex. Twilight Sparkle: So, Alex, what's this all about? Alexander Fox Xanatos: The thing, Twilight, is that I'm working on my family bonding. Sunset Shimmer: We hope it goes well for you two, Moana? Moana Waialiki: Thank you, Sunset. Starlight Glimmer: You two have our support through and through. Just then, they came upon an island that was never seen before. Moana Waialiki: Waoh, I've never seen anything like it. Tui: None of us even remembered being on that island yet. Alexander Fox Xanatos: It's the Isle of Pangea, many barely survives while some got killed. Spike: I didn't even see it on the globe. Mirage: Let's look for a safer beach to reach. As they reached the beach, Fluttershy could see a Basilosaurus. Fluttershy: Guys, it's the Basilosaurus. Maui: One of the biggest prehistoric whales that eats meat. Alexander Fox Xanatos: They were only extinct thousands of years ago. Tui: And so are the dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals. Mario: Mama Mia! Princess Peach: It's so amazing! Yoshi: Uh, Guys, what's with all the big dinosaurs? With one look, Tui was amazed when they all came upon a herd of Brachiosaurus. Tui: Alex, do you know these dinosaurs? Alexander Fox Xanatos: They're Brachiosaurus, one the spices of sauropod dinosaurs that existed during the Mesozoic Era. Twilight Sparkle: I've done some research on extinct animals before. Alexander Fox Xanatos: People can make a fortune having extinct animals in captivity. Then, they found a whole herd of Columbian Mammoths. Pauline: Look, a herd of Columbian Mammoths. Wario: What do you make of them, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: This isolated island known as the Isle of Pangea were home to all extinct animals compared to the dinosaurs. Tui: I've never seen anything like it. (to Alex) Alex, see if you and Twilight could find a safer place to stop for a few nights. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Sure thing, Tui. (to Twilight) Twilight, you coming? Twilight Sparkle: I'm right behind you, Alex. At last, they found the perfect place to make camp near the fresh water lake. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Beautiful, isn't it? Twilight Sparkle: It sure is, the lake sure looks peaceful enough. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Come on, let's get everyone settled in safely. As soon as everyone are settled, Moana started her bonding with Alex's mother, Fox Xanatos. Moana Waialiki: Alex sure had a lot of friends, Fox. Fox Xanatos: I know, he even learned everything form Goliath and his clan how to help others. Alexander Fox Xanatos: What'd you think, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: This place look like a nice and safe spot to stay in, as long as we don't get any predatory animals. Later, Alex and Tui are doing their own bonding together. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Just look at this island, isn't it amazing? Tui: I know, Alex, all these creatures who were inhabitant here. Alexander Fox Xanatos: So, how'd you and Sina been? Tui: Well, to begin with, we've always been thinking about how'd you and Moana been doing together. Alexander Fox Xanatos: We were just taking our time to know each other, that's all. Tui: (sighed) It's been so long since you've led us to your century of Motunui, I was able to conquer my own fear of what beyond our reef and our islands thanks to you. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Still thinking about your best friend, Moana told me that Sina told her about how aqua phobia got the best of you. Tui: It was long ago, I've tried my entire life to keep Moana form going outside the reef. I was scared of loosing her after I've lost my friend, until you, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and all of your friend came. Alexander Fox Xanatos: It's okay to be scared, Tui, I should know. Tui: Really? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yeah, the only painful memory that once scared me the most is being taken away from my family. It happened to me once ever since I was a baby, I was kidnapped by Pat Doyle and my gargoyle friends were framed. We all get scared sometimes, and alright. Even if we let our fear get the best of us, we just have to be brave. Tui: You're right, Alex. You and Moana taught me that, especially when you sailed across the sea, finding Maui, retrieving his fish hook, and restore the Heart of Te Fiti which saved our islands. (placing his hands on his shoulders) I am grateful with you for watching over my daughter. Although I'm retiring as chief, I still give my support to Moana to watch over our people during her absents. And she trust you with your help, so do I. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, Tui. Suddenly, the Mario and the Toad Bros. made a huge discovery. Mario: Look at what we've found! Luigi: It's right inside the volcano! As they led them to the volcano, Alex couldn't believe his own eyes. Moana Waialiki: What is this? Alexander Fox Xanatos: The legends are true, that is the Heart of Pangea! Tui: You knew what it was? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yes, it was the only source that keeps this island alive. Twilight Sparkle: What happens if someone removes it? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Then the entire island will die along with all who inhabited here. Leia: That would be awful. Spike: I'll say. Stella: I just hope we don't let any harm come to this island. So, Bloom, Daphne, Flora and Roxy came up with an idea as they whispered to each other. Then, Twilight and her friends discovered all kinds of dinosaurs, prehistoric, and extinct animals that ever existed. Twilight Sparkle: Can you believe it, all of those extinct animals in one island? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I know, they've been inhabitant for thousands of years. Maui: I can see that, and no one has ever lived to see this island for quite sometime. Soon, they begin to see the beauty of all the animals on this island. Meanwhile, Lord Dragaunus and his lackeys were working on a new evil scheme to destroy the Power Rangers. Lord Dragaunus: So, the Heart of Pangea has been revealed, this will put an end on the Power Rangers for good. Wraith: But what about our prehistoric ancestors, Lord Dragaunus, they're inhabitant as well. Chameleon: (as the old man) But not what they'd used to be, Sonny. Lord Dragaunus: It's time we take matters into our own hands, make ready for our plan. Siege: Right away, Lord Dragaunus. Then, Coyote and the Pack came to see them. Coyote: ???, ???. Lord Dragaunus: ???, ???. Icy: Darcy: Stormy: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225